Lost?
by Isontheway
Summary: Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati sebuah marmer bertuliskan, "Kim Jongin". Kyungsoo mendekat dan menatap gambar yang ia bawa/"Kau kenal Jongin?"/Sehun kembali menatap aneh pada Kyungsoo, "Apa kau bisu?" /Sequel dari Broken, summary busuk.


_(A/N : Saya saranin baca cerita awalnya, 'Shatter', supaya ngerti cerita ini. Thanks ;) )_

* * *

**_Lost?_**

_The sequel of Shatter. _

* * *

Sudah 3 bulan.

3 bulan sudah ia bekerja sebagai desainer ruangan.

3 bulan sudah ia mengenal Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, pasangan baru yang tinggal di sebelah rumahnya.

3 bulan sudah ia merasa bingung.

3 bulan sudah saat pertama kali ia bertemu Jongin.

Memang tak ada yang pergi lebih cepat selain waktu.

Dan 3 bulan juga ia memilih untuk tidak berbicara. Hidup dalam diam, layaknya sang bisu.

Ia juga, terkadang, meragukan keberadaannya di kehidupan nyata ini. Menatap lengannya yang berbalut kulit pucat dan melihatnya perlahan menjadi transparan, hilang.

Chanyeol bilang ia terlalu kurus. Baekhyun bilang ia terlalu banyak pikiran. Mereka bilang, mereka menyayangi dirinya. Mereka bilang mereka akan membantunya saat ia membutuhkannya.

Ia sering menatap langit, jalanan, rumah Ahjumma Kim yang terang benderang, lalu pintu rumahnya. Sebenarnya apa yang kurang?

Langit biru indah bersama awan putih.

Jalanan ramai dengan mobil, motor berlalu lalang.

Ahjumma Kim yang selalu tersenyum saat menyirami bunga miliknya.

Dan pintu rumah bewarna biru laut yang terlihat sendiri. Tanpa 'dengan', tanpa 'bersama'.

Sunyi. _Mungkin_ itulah alasannya mengapa Kyungsoo memilih tak berbicara. Buat apa? Tidak ada yang akan mendengar. Hanya napas miliknya dan udara yang keluar masuk dari jendela persegi yang terbuka kecil.

Namun bukan itu alasannya. Bukan karena ia merasa terpojok, bukan karena ia selalu sendiri. _Bukan_.

Napasnya yang panjang terhela tak sengaja, melihat kertas yang berterbangan di sekeliling ruang tamunya. Ia mengacak rambut pendek bewarna hitam pekat miliknya dan sedikit memijat keningnya. 3 bulan. Sudah 3 bulan berlalu. Mengapa?

Kyungsoo meremas kertas di tanganya dan melemparnya ke arah manapun di ruang itu dan mendesis. Ia membuka matanya yang menutup dan menatap betapa karamnya ruangan itu, betapa sepinya. Ia berdiri dan memungut kertas yang baru saja ia buang dan membukanya, membenarkan kertas yang bergelombang karena remasan. Ia menatap apa yang tercetak di atas kertas itu.

_Jongin._

Sunyi. Hanya napasnya yang terdengar.

Ia menyesal mengeluarkan nama itu dari bibirnya. Rasa yang pertama ia kira sebuah bela sungkawa berubah menjadi penyesalan. Bagaimana jika saat itu ia tidak mengucapkan nama itu dan tidak menyentuhnya? Apa ia..

Kyungsoo menunduk. Menatap siluet gambar seorang pria yang berdiri membelakanginya, menatap langit yang memerah. Gelombang air yang tenang dan bayangan yang tercetak di permukaan air laut. Indah. Sangat indah.

Kyungsoo lupa sudah berapa kali ia menggambar hal yang sama dan sudah berapa kali ia membuanganya.

Ia tak tahu siapa itu Jongin. Mengapa ia di sana? Apa yang ia lakukan? Semuanya menjadi pertanyaan. Jongin itu _asing_. Asing bagi matanya, asing bagi lidahnya, asing bagi tubuh Kyungsoo. _Siapa_ itu Jongin?

Kyungsoo berjalan keluar rumah, membawa kertas itu bersamanya. Di jalan ia melihat Chanyeol sedang berbicara dengan Ahjumma Kim, mungkin tentang perayaan tahun baru. Kyungsoo selalu kehilangan waktu. Entahlah. Kyungsoo terus berjalan, mengindahkan panggilan Chanyeol yang terdengar sangat ceria di telinganya. Membiarkan Chanyeol menatapnya aneh.

Mereka sudah _mengerti_ Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte bus dan menunggu. Menunggu bukanlah hal yang ia sukai, jujur saja. Ia menghela saat bus yang ia tunggu datang, meski tidak lama, Kyungsoo itu selalu _kehilangan waktu_. Kyungsoo duduk dan bersandar pada jendela yang memperlihatkan gambar semu jalanan yang ia lewati, perlahan gedung pencakar langit yang menghiasi kota besar itu berganti menjadi padang rumput yang hijau, pohon-pohon berdaun oranye dan kosong. Lapangan kosong.

Kyungsoo berdiri saat ia merasa ia telah sampai. Saat ia keluar, sang supir menatapnya simpati. Entah buat apa. Kyungsoo berdiri dan berjalan memasuki daerah perkuburan itu. Kyungsoo masih ingat di mana Ibunya dulu di makamkan.

Sudah sangat lama ia tidak melayat Ibunya. Entah mengapa ia memilih untuk melayat Ibunya setelah 3 tahun tidak melayat. Kyungsoo menginjak dedaunan kering yang jatuh dan menimbulkan bunyi di setiap ia melangkah.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil saat melihat nama Ibunya di salah satu batu nisan.

_Sudah lama sekali ternyata._

Kyungsoo berjongkok dan membersihkan nisan Ibunya yang terbuat dari marmer.

_Andai Ibu ada. _

Mengigit bibirnya dan berdiri, ia tak boleh berlama-lama di sini. Ia berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

_Kehilangan waktu. _

Kyungsoo membiarkan gulungan kertas yang ia bawa tergerai ke bawah, ia terus berjalan hingga ia berhenti.

_Kehilangan waktu._

Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati sebuah marmer bertuliskan, "Kim Jongin". Kyungsoo mendekat dan menatap gambar yang ia bawa.

"Kau siapa?"

Kyungsoo tersentak kecil dan menatap orang yang tiba-tiba bersuara. Seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna terang, tubuhnya yang sedikit kurus, dan kulit yang hampir sama pucatnya dengan miliknya.

Kyungsoo menunduk, ia diam.

"Kau kenal Jongin?"

Kali ini Kyungsoo menatap pria itu, masih memilih untuk diam. Pria itu mendekat dan meletakkan buket bunga yang ia bawa di atas makam 'Kim Jongin' itu. Ia menatap Kyungsoo, "Aku tidak tahu siapa kau, tapi namaku Sehun dan aku sepupu Jongin."

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kau siapa? Mengapa kau di sini? Apa kau teman Jongin?" Pria bernama Sehun itu menatap skeptis pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dengan cepat menggeleng dan tak sengaja mengangkat kertas di tanganya ke arah mata Sehun.

Sehun meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan mengambil kertas itu dari tangannya. Kyungsoo hendak menolak memberikannya, namun ia sendiri tidak tahu siapa yang ia gambar.

"Apa ini Jongin?" Tanya Sehun.

Kyungsoo diam, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Mungkin, iya.

Sehun kembali menatap aneh pada Kyungsoo, "Apa kau bisu?"

Kyungsoo diam. Tidak, sebenarnya tidak.

Sehun menghela dan mengembalikan kertas milik Kyungsoo dan menatap makam sepupunya.

"Jongin itu selalu merasa ia sendiri. Karena penyakitnya yang mengharuskannya tidak pergi keluar rumah, tidak bisa melanjutkan mimpinya sebagai penari, dan tidak bisa mengejar cintanya yang pergi." Sehun menghela. Kyungsoo menatap Sehun, pria itu terlihat benar-benar sedih.

_Kehilangan. _

Kyungsoo menatap gambar di tangannya, _Jongin_.

"Ia senang sekali pergi ke pantai, itulah mengapa kulitnya menggelap seketika, " Sehun tertawa kecil, meski jelas isakan kecil juga terdengar. "Namun ia tak bisa pergi lagi karena penyakitnya."

Kyungsoo mendapati air mata mengalir dari mata pria itu. Sehun menatap Kyungsoo, "Apa gambar itu boleh untukku?"

Kyungsoo diam. Ia tak tahu, gulungan di tangannya terasa begitu berat untuk dilepas. Sehun menghela saat melihat keraguan di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Kalau kau tak mau juga tak—"

Kyungsoo menyodorkan gulungan itu. Ia menunduk, seperti anak kecil saat mainan tersayang miliknya diminta oleh orang lain dan mau tidak mau ia harus memberikannya. Padahal, tidak ada yang memaksa.

Ia juga pada dasarnya tak tahu siapa itu Jongin.

Sehun tersenyum simpul, "Apa kau sering bertemu dengannya? Kau menggambarnya seperti nyata.."

_Nyata._

Sehun berdeham, "Apa kau masih mau di sini? Aku akan pergi."

Kyungsoo diam dan Sehun mengambilnya sebagai jawaban ia masih akan berada di situ, meski sebenarnya Kyungsoo tak memperhatikan apa yang Sehun bilang. Langkah Sehun terdengar ringan menjauh meninggalkan Kyungsoo berdiri.

Sebenarnya apa? Kyungsoo tak mengerti. Apa ia kehilangan? Mata Kyungsoo melebar akan kata itu, _kehilangan_.

Sebenarnya ia kehilangan apa? Apa?

Layaknya gemericik dedunan sebagai musik pengiring dan film hitam putih bermain, ia ingat ia tak menangis saat Ibunya pergi meninggalkannya, ia juga membiarkan Ayahnya pergi bersama wanita lain.

Ia _tak_ merasa kehilangan.

Lalu sebenarnya apa yang hilang?

Kyungsoo tersedak napasnya dan berlari pergi. Itulah mengapa ia selalu merasa sunyi, mengapa begitu hening. Kyungsoo sadar, sangat sadar.

Ia telah kehilangan segalanya tanpa ia ketahui.

Kyungsoo mengejar Sehun dan mendapati pria itu hendak membuka pintu sebuah mobil. Kyungsoo berlari semakin kencang dan langsung menarik tangan Sehun. Sehun kaget dan menatap Kyungsoo bingung.

Tidak, kali ini Kyungsoo tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu hilang tanpa ia sadari. Sesuatu yang indah baginya, sesuatu yang ia kagumi, sesuatu yang ia sayangi.

"Kau kenapa.."

"Aku… gambar itu.. kembalikan." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

Sehun menaikkan alisnya, "Kenapa?"

Kyungsoo menatap mata Sehun, "Kehilangan, aku tidak ingin kehilangan lagi.", setetes air mata jatuh.

Sehun menatap mata yang berkaca itu dan menghela. Ia mengembalikan gulungan itu dan entah mengapa ia menepuk pundak Kyungsoo sebelum ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan dengan cepat mengendarainya menjauh. Kyungsoo membuka gulungan itu dan menatap gambar yang sudah berpuluh kali ia gambar.

"Jongin…" Helanya pelan bersama angin yang membelai.

Ia masih tak tahu apa jawabannya, apa yang ia rasakan selama ini. Belasungkawa atau apa, namun ia tahu, ia sudah kehilangan Jongin.

Dan itu nyata.

THE END.

* * *

A/N : Hell-o kawan~~~

Dah lama ga nongkrong di sini lagi, sejak sadar kalo udah kelas 3... TT^TT

Mau minta maaf buat temen-temen yang udah fav ama follow yang 'Life', maaf bangeeeet ga update update ampe jamuran...

So ini buat yang baca 'Shatter' dan penasaran habis itu Kyungsoo hidupnya kayak mana... ga terlalu penting sih ini cerita.. cuma ya.. ya kan.. ga papalah ya..*author gaje*

Ga usah panjang lebar deh Author's Notenya, orang authornya aja abal-abal gini -''-

But ya.. semoga cerita ini bikin nyesek(temen saya bilang gitu sih..) tapi ya kalo ga terasa feelnya, yaaa, rasa-rasain aja lah..

Sip. Selesai :)

(Typo(s) is accidentally made. Terribly sorry for that)

:2era:


End file.
